A Christmas Gift
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Em seu 15º Natal juntos, Edward e Bella tinham surpresas um para o outro. Quem será o dono do melhor presente esse ano? [PROJETO O/S OCULTA 2019]


**A CHRISTMAS GIFT**

 **SINOPSE** : Em seu 15º Natal juntos, Edward e Bella tinham surpresas um para o outro. Quem será o dono do melhor presente esse ano?

N/A: Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil. Essa ficé um presente para minha amiga secreta Taty Perry. Que honra escrever para você depois de anos lendo tuas histórias! Espero que goste, do fundo do coração. Além da música que tu escolheu **A Sort of Homecoming** , do U2, tomei a liberdade de escolher uma que encaixa muito bem com o POV de Edward, **Come Home,** do OneRepublic com a Sara Bairelles. Infelizmente, Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas Stephenie pode apostar que fiz bom uso deles.

 **POV Bella – For Tonight At Last I Am Coming Home**

Eu amava o Natal. Eu amava as luzes, o frio, o sentimento de pertencimento e família... eu amava os biscoitos de gengibre.

Mas acima de tudo: eu amava voltar para casa.

O trem começava a diminuir seu movimento, as luzes da estação ficando mais forte e meu coração ficando mais disparado. Enquanto os outros passageiros começavam a levantar, eu me afundava mais no banco, com medo de que dessa vez, ele não estivesse lá, que ele não fosse me buscar, de que ele finalmente achasse alguém que ficasse o ano inteiro e não voltasse por algumas semanas e o reivindicasse para si.

Enchendo o peito de ar, me levantei, peguei a mala de mão no bagageiro e ajeitei o gorro para proteger as orelhas do frio. Era hora de voltar para casa.

Para Edward.

 **POV Edward – And The Fight For You Is All I've Ever Known**

Meus dedos congelavam mesmo dentro das luvas, a respiração se condensando em minha frente. Eu saí dez minutos antes do necessário, não só pela espera estar me matando, mas por não aguentar mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que meus pais. Desde que Alice parara de retornar as ligações, tudo de pior era atribuído a mim. Então que fosse.

Mandei uma mensagem para Em e Rose avisando onde estaria e liguei o carro. Cometi o erro de ligar o rádio – será possível que todas as músicas tinham a ver com Bella? _Home_ , do Bubblé, então _I Wont Go Home Without_ na voz do Adam Levine e, sem sombra de dúvidas a mais cruel de todas: _I'll Be Home For Christmas_. Obrigada, Kelly Clarkson, eu precisava da última pá de terra por cima. Eu ri comigo mesmo, soando o maior chorão de todos; um homem de 32 anos se lamentando quando faltava nada menos que uma hora e meia para ver Bella novamente. Provavelmente menos, se o universo nos ajudasse.

Liguei o parquímetro depois de estacionar e corri para o calor da estação de trem, pelo menos na área coberta. Eu deveria ter trazido um livro ou baixado algum joguinho novo no celular para passar o tempo. Esfreguei a barba por fazer e puxei o cachecol mais para cima na tentativa de aquecer o rosto. O tempo zombava de mim, se arrastando; qualquer som de apito me fazia pular em alerta. Ela estava voltando.

 **POV Bella – I'll Be There Tonight**

As duas malas pequenas com roupas e presentes de Natal pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada. Ou era o peso do segredo que eu trazia comigo, dava na mesma. O trem se aproximava da estação e minha respiração começou a desregular completamente. Por que estava tão abafado aqui?

 _Respire, Bella, apenas respire e tudo vai acabar bem._

O trem começou a desacelerar e as pessoas pegavam suas bagagens. Quando os vagões de abriram, eu respirei fundo uma última vez e saí a procura de Edward.

Como se eu precisasse procura-lo.

Fui abraçada com força, minhas malas quase caindo no meio da estação. Ele cheirava a pinheiros, café e um perfume que comprei em Seattle quando voltávamos do cinema anos atrás. Ele cheirava como casa.

\- Boa madrugada para você também. – Ri afundando o rosto de novo em seu pescoço antes de encarar seus olhos verdes. Edward saberia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, nunca fui boa em esconder nada nesses 15 anos.

\- Por favor, chega de demorar tanto tempo para voltar. – Ele soava como um menininho que voltava a praia depois de meses sem verão. Sua barba estava maior e ele parecia exausto. Seus pais com certeza não estavam tornando a vida fácil para ele.

\- Tenha dó, Edward. Eu estive aqui na Ação de Graças! Sequer faz um mês.

\- Pois para mim pareceram anos. – Ele pegou minhas malas e ajeitou meu casaco. – Vamos para o carro, Forks está ainda mais fria esse ano.

Mal entramos no carro quando o celular de Edward tocou com uma foto de Rosalie e Emmett aparecendo na tela. Meus amigos sempre tiveram um timing absurdo. Peguei o celular do porta-luvas e o atendi.

\- Ora ora se não é o casal mais bonito que a península Olympic já viu!

\- VOCÊ CHEGOU! – O grito de Rosalie com certeza me ensurdecera de um ouvido – Ah, Bella, por favor, não nos deixe de novo!

\- Todo ano a mesma ladainha de vocês. Eu acabei de chegar para o Natal e ficarei até a segunda semana de janeiro, não precisam falar em despedidas agora.

O sorriso de Edward era tão grande que com certeza suas bochechas estavam doendo. Não ia contar a ele ainda sobre a folga extra que a empresa me dera, mas não pude evitar. Rosalie continuou gritando por alguns minutos antes que chegássemos e eu tivesse que desligar.

A viatura de Charlie estava parada na porta, coberta de neve, e minha velha moto encostada na parede lateral da casa, mais ferrugem do que lataria. Era bom estar em casa.

Claro que meus pais estavam acordados quando chegamos. Enquanto Edward subiu para guardar minhas malas, abracei e beijei meus pais, fui servida com a melhor gemada de todas – que não tomei, droga – e contei um breve panorama do que havia acontecido em minha vida como editora e agente literária no intervalo de tempo de três semanas.

\- E eu achei muito sua cara, mãe! Tem todo o drama necessário, mas sem tirar o foco do romance. Vai ser um sucesso quando chegar às livrarias! – Renné estava empolgadíssima enquanto eu a atualizava nas novidades do mercado editorial.

Edward voltou para sala e se juntou a nós. Ele pegou minha caneca sem que meus pais percebessem, ainda cheia e levou para a cozinha. Então voltou com uma bandeja de biscoitos de gengibre e uma garrafinha de suco de maçã.

\- Então, quais os planos para nosso Natal? – Ele lambeu a cobertura antes de comer o biscoito.

\- Acredito que o de sempre. Rosalie e Emmett virão mais tarde, Jacob trará o pequeno Seth e Leah virá com as gêmeas. Você precisa ver como elas estão espertas, Bells! Nem parece que só tem um ano de idade. – Minha mãe correu para pegar o celular e me mostrar os vídeos que Sue lhe enviara com as netas brincando. Jacob e Leah já estavam prontos para montar uma banda com tantas crianças.

\- Então acho que terei um tempo para descansar antes de te ajudar na cozinha. – Limpei os farelos do meu suéter de natal preferido e levantei me espreguiçando. Já eram quase seis da manhã, mas não parecia que iria clarear tão cedo. – Vou tomar banho antes que o chefe use toda água quente da casa. Edward, você fica comigo ou precisa mesmo trabalhar hoje?

\- É véspera de Natal, eu posso me dar uma folga hoje. Vamos, vamos tirar uma soneca antes que Emmett chegue e transforme essa paz em um circo. – Ele me rebocou escada acima enquanto Renné organizava a cozinha para começar a fazer os pratos para nosso jantar de Natal.

Passava das sete da manhã quando finalmente nos enrolamos em minha antiga cama. Bastou que eu me aconchegasse em Edward para o sono vir instantaneamente. Eu estava mais adormecida do que acordada quando ele me perguntou:

\- Bella?

\- Hm?

\- Há algo errado?

\- Errado de que? – Eu lutava contra o sono para prestar atenção no diálogo, se é que isso se parecia com um.

\- Você ama a gemada de sua mãe, e não tomou uma gota. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Droga de homem intuitivo! Aquilo claramente me despertou, mas continuei me fazendo de sonolenta.

\- Não, acontecendo nada... – e o prêmio de sono instantâneo falso do ano vai para Isabella Swan.

Claro que Edward não caiu em meu sono falso, mas não me perguntou mais nada. E quase não consegui dormir de verdade, com o peso do segredo de novo sobre mim.

-xx-

Rosalie e Emmett chegaram com os ingredientes que faltavam para o jantar, e ao contrário das famílias tradicionais, meu pai, Edward e Emmett trabalhavam tanto quanto nós. Consegui me esquivar da taça de vinho que Rosalie me ofereceu sem que Edward notasse, e até a hora do jantar tudo correu sem imprevistos.

Jacob e Leah chegaram com as crianças, pedindo desculpas por Sue e Harry, que estavam um pouco resfriados e não puderam vir. Foi incrível rever os amigos, todos reunidos, comendo e rindo. Jacob nos mostrou fotos de Billy nas Bahamas com sua nova namorada quase 20 anos mais nova e fizemos uma chamada de vídeo com Quill.

Depois da comida, nos juntamos para alguns jogos de tabuleiro. Em algum momento, Edward pediu licença para atender o celular e foi para a janela. Não pude evitar de ir atrás e escutar sem querer ou não uma parte da conversa.

\- Sim, Alice. Eu não estava nervoso até você mencionar agora - ele riu, mas a tensão estava em sua voz. - Sim, eu vou te mandar fotos. Diga ao Jasper que estamos desejando um feliz Natal. Obrigada, minha irmã! Eu também te amo.

Ele enxugou uma lágrima e virou devagar, provavelmente sentindo minha presença.

\- Hey, baby. O que faz aqui? - Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como seu nariz.

\- Edward, o que aconteceu? Por que você estava chorando? – Abracei-o bem apertado, preocupada. Será que acontecera algo com Alice ou com os pais de Edward?

\- Eu sinto tanta falta de Alice, não é a mesma coisa sem ela por perto. – Ele fungou, me apertando ainda mais, quase me deixando sem ar.

Desde que Edward ajudara Alice a ir embora com Jasper, seus pais se viraram contra ele; Jasper era um músico, professor de filosofia, ótimo rapaz. Mas o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme Anne exigiam no mínimo que Alice casasse com um médico, quem sabe um enfermeiro, mas jamais alguém que não fosse do ramo. Para completar, nenhum dos filhos planejava seguir a carreira na área da saúde – Alice cursava moda na WU e Edward, jornalista formado, escrevia para revistas locais, mesmo seu sonho sendo o The New York Times.

Fiz carinho em seu cabelo, sentindo falta de Alice, minha cunhada preferida e irmã mais nova de coração. Ela e Jasper haviam se mudado para Nebraska depois que os pais deixaram bem claro que eram contra o relacionamento. Edward ajudara com as passagens e procurara um apartamento que ambos pudessem pagar – o que Carlisle e Esme entenderam como guerra declarada.

Seu momento melancólico não demorou muito, já que Seth nos puxou para abrir os presentes, sua energia de uma criança de sete anos em noite de Natal completamente contagiante. Edward olhou para Emmett e fez um sinal afirmativo quando chegou na sala, o que não passou despercebido por mim nem por Rosalie.

Trocamos os presentes – eu dera presentes e lembrancinhas a todos, menos a Edward, o embrulho dele estava no andar de cima, agora no meio da cama, esperando para quando todos se fossem. Era o melhor presente de todos... ou assim eu esperava.

Antes de acabarmos de admirar nossos presentes – eu estava muito feliz com meus materiais de desenho, um novo hobbie que minha família claramente incentivava – quando Edward foi para o meio da sala.

\- Oi, gente? Só um minutinho da sua atenção. – Ele parecia meio nervoso e uma sensação esquisita desceu pela minha espinha. – Bom, acho que não preciso muito de rodeios para dizer o que todos aqui já sabem – Edward se virou para mim e do nada aquela maldita caixinha apareceu em sua mão – Isabella Marie Swan, há quinze anos você vem sendo meu amor, minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro e minha incentivadora. Bella, você aceita ser minha mulher agora?

Eu teria respondido além do sim um lindo discurso dizendo o quanto eu o amava e como ele era tudo para mim, mas só que saiu da minha boca foram engasgos desconexos junto com as lágrimas enormes que não paravam de jorrar. Parabéns, Bella. Você não poderia ser mais exagerada.

\- Posso entender isso como um sim? – Edward perguntou, beijando minhas lágrimas.

Assenti com a cabeça, abraçando-o enquanto meus parentes aplaudiam e comemoravam. Edward colocou a linda e delicada aliança em meu dedo, beijando minha mão. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que era impossível não se contagiar com esse tipo de felicidade. Será que era possível deixa-lo ainda mais feliz?

Eu ia descobrir isso em pouco tempo.

Depois que os convidados se foram, com a promessa de nos reunirmos para o almoço de natal e alguma guerra de bola de neve, Edward e eu demos boa noite a meus pais e subimos para o quarto. Hora do show, Bella.

Enquanto Edward se trocava para dormir, peguei o presente, chequei uma última vez, respirei fundo admirando meu novo anel e o chamei:

\- Hmm Edward? Pode vir aqui? Tenho o seu presente.

Edward estava com a escova de dentes na boca e com o pijama de flanela desabotoado na frente, expondo seu peito não tão bem definido assim, mas maravilhoso como sempre. Ele murmurou alguma coisa inteligível por causa de toda espuma, e voltou para enxaguar a boca. Arrumado, ele sentou na cama ao meu lado.

\- Espero que não tenha gastado muito comigo, sabe que não me sinto bem com presentes caros. – Ele puxou a fita tentando abrir a caixinha.

\- Falou o homem que me deu um anel de noivado. – Eu ri para disfarçar minha ansiedade. Edward estava entretido em seu embrulho e não percebera minha ansiedade.

Enfim, ele conseguiu abrir a caixa. E nem em um milhão de anos eu estaria preparada para todas as emoções que cruzaram seu rosto ao entender o que havia na caixa.

Primeiro o choque, a surpresa, então o entendimento, as lágrimas e finalmente o sorriso.

\- Bella, isso é... - Eu assenti, chorando de novo. Era normal, eles diziam, essa fase ia passar. Edward olhava do teste de gravidez com dois tracinhos para a camisetinha que dizia Eu Amo o Papai sem conseguir fechar a boca. Por um momento fiquei com medo que seu coração não aguentasse. – Quando você soube?

\- Uma semana depois que voltei para casa, depois da Ação de Graças. Custei a acreditar então fiz o teste de farmácia, e os três deram positivo. Assim como o beta. Parabéns, papai! – eu parecia uma torneira quebrada; se 70% do corpo humano era água, então eu ia ficar com menos do que o necessário, porque tudo que eu fazia era chorar e chorar mais um pouco.

Edward secou suas próprias lágrimas e respirou fundo.

\- Eu achei que te pedir em casamento seria o melhor presente do mundo, mas você claramente ganhou, eu assumo.

Ele me puxou para perto e ficamos abraçados. Entre os beijos em meu cabelo e os carinhos na minha barriga lisa, eu podia afirmar com toda certeza: aquele era o melhor Natal de todos os tempos.

 **POV Edward – And That's Why I Need You Here**

21 dias. Menos de um mês. Esse era o tempo que o nosso bebê crescia dentro de Bella. 3 semanas desde que eu me tornei pai e sequer sabia como minha vida já estava mudando fora da minha vista.

Eu não conseguia dormir. Entre pedir Bella em casamento e ver aquela camisetinha minúscula junto do teste... Será que alguém podia ser tão abençoado assim?

Bella ressonava, dormindo tranquila, tão bonita. Minha futura esposa, mãe do nosso bebê. Me lembrei de cada momento que nos trouxe até aqui, desde o primeiro ano no colégio e tudo que vivemos juntos. A separação por conta do trabalho e como fizemos nosso amor funcionar.

Me aconcheguei mais perto, alisando sua barriga.

\- Feliz natal, bebê. Seus pais te amam muito. – falei baixinho, mas sabendo que ele ou ela com certeza ouviria. Bella sorriu em seu sono.

Era de fato, um _feliz_ Natal.


End file.
